Relatively few health promotion and disease prevention programs have included or targeted people with disabilities, and even fewer have focused on individuals with intellectual disabilities. The long-term objectives of the proposed project are to increase the health of persons with intellectual disabilities by establishing the efficacy of a health promotion program and promoting its adoption. The proposed project will be based in the Center on Community Accessibility (CCA) at Oregon Health & Science University. The mission of CCA is to increase the health and health-related quality of life of persons with disabilities. A pilot study conducted by CCA has established the effectiveness of the HL intervention among a cross-disability population in increasing health behavior adoption. The specific aim of the proposed Promoting Healthy Lifestyles Among People with Intellectual Disabilities project is to empirically test the efficacy of the Healthy Lifestyles (HL) program with adults with intellectual disabilities. The project will use a randomized control study design. We will test the HL intervention with 75 adults and compare results to those of an additional 75 adults who receive no intervention. Measurement will include anthropometric assessments to measure impacts on overweight and obesity, as well as self-report measures of healthy behaviors, health status, health care utilization, and secondary conditions. Results will be shared with research participants, presented through professional conferences and newsletters, and published in peer-reviewed journals with the assistance of community partners. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]